Seven Tribes
The Seven Tribes Olman The people of the seven tribes are made up the remnants of the Olman empire residing on the Isle of Dread. They farm only in small patches surrounding their isolated villages, forcing their craftsmanship to be comprised primarily of worked stone and wood, fur and bone. The Olman have only a rudimentary capacity for agriculture and no means to refine or process ore. The Olman are divided into discrete tribes based on their geographical location. Each tribe has carved out a niche for themselves, a niche that over the years has given each tribe an identity and specialty to adopt as a cultural identity to be proud of. The seven Olman tribes are: Burowao: fishers and aquatic hunters, the Burawao are accomplished sailors and have pioneered surfing. Dawa: the Dawa are guerrilla warriors who maintain a ferociously insular culture. Little is known about them. Kirikuka: claiming affinity for beasts of the sky, the Kirikuka excel at reconnaissance and infiltration. Mora: strong warriors, the Mora maintain peace, prosperity, and the sovereignty of their tribe through military might and their connection to the undead. Panitube: the most accessible to outsiders, Pantibue tribesmen embrace foreign trade and prosper from their dealings with travelers. Tanaroans: shamans and witches, the Tanaroans are a matriarchal tribe with a strong connection to the spirits and the gods. They guard the southern half of the isle from the dangers opposite their wall. Usi: the Usi are a spiritual but conflicted people beset and beleaguered by foreign missionaries, their society turning into a strange reflection that of the foreigners. Tribal Traits: Choose an Olman tribe. You are the pride of the tribe and a living testament to its cultural distinctiveness. Prerequisite: Olman Benefit: The benifit you gain depends on which of the seven tribes to which you belong. Burowao – You gain a +2 bonus on swim checks and take only half the normal penalties for fighting underwater. You can also ignore concealment granted to underwater enemies when you are on the surface or out of the water. Dawa – You gain a +1 bonus on Stealth checks. If an opponent is flat-footed to you during a surprise round of combat and you successfully use sneak attack against him, your sneak attack deals an extra +1d6 points of damage. You must possess the sneak attack class ability in order to gain the bonus for it. Kirikuka – You gain a +2 bonus on Climb checks. The range increment of any thrown weapon you use increases by 10 feet. Mora – You gain a +1 bonus on Acrobatics checks. In addition, you gain the following spell-like ability as a 1st level caster: 3/day — hide from undead. Panitube – You gain +2 bonus on Will saves made to resist illusion spells and effects. In addition, you also gain a +2 bonus on Appraise checks and Knowledge (arcana) checks made to identify or price any natural treasures of the Isle of Dread, such as rare corals, dinosaur teeth, or exotic gemstones. Tanaroans – You gain a +1 bonus on Survival checks and, if female, a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks made against male Olman. In addition, when weilding a kaua’koi you can have it deal two kinds of damage. Usi – You gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (religion) checks and initiative rolls. Criterion * Character level+1/2 levels * TBD +4 * TBD +2 * TBD+1 * TBD+1 * TBD+1 * TBD+2 * Defeats a violent enemy of the affiliation in combat (CR equal to or greater than the PC)+1/4 the creature’s CR * TBD-1 * TBD-3 * TBD-4 * TBD-4 Benefits * 3 or lower {Insert Name}: no benefits. * 4-10 {Insert Name}: * 11-20 {Insert Name}: * 21-29 {Insert Name}: * 30 or higher {Insert Name}: New Feats Friend to the Tribe: You have earned the respect and comradeship of the native Olman of the Isle of Dread and are henceforth treated as one of their tribe. Prerequisites: Any non-Olman, you must have performed a great service for one of the seven tribes and earned their trust and friendship. Benefit: For all effects related to origin, you are considered an Olman. For example, you qualify for feats requiring you to be Olman and you may join the Olman “secret society.” You gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy made related to the Olman. With a successful DC 25 Diplomacy check, you may requisition a spell cast by an Olman spellcaster. You may request this spell once per week and it is always cast by a spellcaster of the lowest level available to cast the spell. This free spell can have an expensive material component up to 100gp x your character level or a focus worth up to double that. the spell’s level can be no higher than 1/4 your character level. thus, a 12-level character can request of the Olman a 3rd level spell. Kahiko: You have mastered the Olman martial art called Kahiko. Prerequisites: Olman, Improved Grapple (or Pathfinder equivalent), Improved Unarmed Strike, flurry of blows class feature, proficient with an Olman exotic weapon. Benefit: You gain a +2 to CMB and CMDwhen wielding an Olman exotic weapon. In addition, you can treat any Olman exotic weapon in which you are proficient as a special monk weapon, allowing you to perform flurry of blows with it. Kahiko Master: You excel at Olman fighting arts. Prerequisites: Olman, Improved Grapple (or Pathfinder equivalent), Improved Unarmed Strike, Kahiko, flurry of blows class feature, proficient with an Olman exotic weapon. Benefit: You gain a +2 to CMB and CMDwhen wielding an Olman exotic weapon. This bonus stacks with the bonus gained from the Kahiko feat. In addition, you may attempt Ki abilities through your Olman exotic weapons as if you are using a special monk weapon. Finally, you may throw a shimalo’koa with a 10-foot range increment. Category:Societies Category:Thousand Oceans